


We can make it if we try

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это решение далось мне куда тяжелее ухода из группы. Решение перестать тебе писать. Я все убеждал себя, что вот это сообщение обязательно будет последним, больше ни слова в твой адрес. Какой-то мазохизм, право слово, писать тому, кто никогда не отвечает. Потом же спустя пару дней очередная мелочь напоминала о тебе, и я срывался вновь. Но в какой-то момент я просто устал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can make it if we try

POV Зейн.  
  
Я понял вдруг, что уже давно потерял счет дням. Сколько я уже так пишу в никуда. Пишу обо всем, что вижу, что слышу, что делаю. Нет, я не докладываю, и не отчитываюсь. Просто делюсь. Мне так легче. Так есть пусть едва уловимое, но такое нужное чувство, будто ты рядом.  
Сегодня утром я проснулся с ощущением, что нам снова по 18. Что я вот так лежу, притворяясь спящим, прислушиваясь, когда же ты войдешь, чтобы разбудить меня, возмущаясь, что нет более упрямого человека по утрам, чем я. Иногда, мне кажется, ты догадывался, что я специально тяну время, и не встаю сам, жду, чтобы ты пришел, именно ты. Я возвращался мыслями в те дни снова и снова. Тогда все только начиналось, взгляды, улыбки, первые неловкие прикосновения. Тогда на язык так хорошо ложилось начинать почти каждое предложение словом «Мы». Мы! Ты и я.  
Мне не хватило духу позвонить, предупредить, признаться. Такой смелый в решении бросить все, что было моей жизнью последние пять лет, и такой слабый в том, чтобы быть честным с тобой. С тобой, кто был для меня и всем, и ни кем одновременно. Я листал в интернете ваши последние фотографии. Ты стоишь довольный, с гордо поднятой головой, и она вся светится, прижимаясь к тебе. Я не смог. Разве имел я право встать между вами.  
Перелистываю сообщения, сколько их, сотня, две, может даже три. Я вижу, они открыты и прочитаны. Но ответа нет. Ни слова. Ни, черт возьми, даже пресловутого смайлика. В скольких из этих сообщений выплеснута вся боль, что накопилась во мне, вся тоска по тебе, по твоему теплу. Кому из нас сейчас тяжелее? Хотя может тебе просто все равно. Ты принял мой выбор, но никак не обозначил свое отношение к нему. Чего, спрашивается, я жду, мы теперь идем в разных направлениях.  
В Лондоне сегодня опять град. Крупинки такие огромные почти как горошины. Как той осенью, когда мы, смеясь, прятались под куцым деревцем в парке, пытаясь укрыться от стихии. Ты тогда скинул куртку и поднял ее над нашими головами. Я обнимал тебя за талию обеими руками и понимал, что готов вот так простоять часы, дни, месяцы, годы. Ловить на себе твой искрящийся взгляд и вслушиваться в такой уже родной чуть хрипловатый смех.  
Это решение далось мне куда тяжелее ухода из группы. Решение перестать тебе писать. Я все убеждал себя, что вот это сообщение обязательно будет последним, больше ни слова в твой адрес. Какой-то мазохизм, право слово, писать тому, кто никогда не отвечает. Потом же спустя пару дней очередная мелочь напоминала о тебе, и я срывался вновь. Но в какой-то момент я просто устал. Очевидно, это был мой внутренний предел, точка отчета для чего-то нового. И в этом новом уже не будет тебя. Хотя кого я обманываю. Тебя нет уже три месяца и 18 дней. Да я посчитал. Да это глупо. Сто десять дней без тебя.   
Я не мог не написать, внушал себе, что как мой друг, ты должен знать. Я оправдывал сам себя. Мой первый сольный концерт. Наконец-то сбывается то, о чем я столько мечтал. Долго обдумывал, как написать. Боялся скатиться в сантименты и опять самого себя загнать в жуткую со щемящей тоской депрессию. Пару раз вздохнул и шумно выдохнул. Просто время и место. Пусть будет так.  
  


***

  
  
\- Саймон. Саймон! Ты сегодня весь день сам не свой. Отложим обсуждение контрактов до завтра?  
\- Скажи, у тебя бывало такое, что ты знаешь о чем-то, о чем знать не должен. И ты знаешь, что тот, кому как раз таки и нужно знать, пребывает в полном неведении.  
\- Что? О чем ты? – рассмеялся Роджерс. - Похоже и правда, пора прерваться, продолжим завтра после обеда.   
Он начал собирать документы, разложенные на рабочем столе, покачивая головой и поглядывая с улыбкой на Коуэлла. Уже практически в дверях он обернулся на оклик Саймона.   
– Передай ребятам внизу, чтобы Падди заехал ко мне вечером, я отдам ему телефон Лиама.   
\- Я думал, номер просто отключили, – недоуменно поднял бровь помощник.   
\- Нет, - Саймон отвел глаза, и, потерев подбородок, добавил уже тише. – В этом не было необходимости.  
  


***

  
  
Телефон пискнул неожиданно громко, заставив Малика очнуться от собственных мыслей. Очередное сообщение от кого-то из близких с пожеланием удачи. Он получил множество сегодня, и перестал их открывать еще час назад. Осталось десять минут до выхода. Как долго он ждал этого момента, и как надеялся, что в этот день, он будет не один. Он бросал взгляды на дверь, застывал по середине комнаты, вслушиваясь в шаги в коридоре. Ждал. Знал, что не имеет смысла, но все равно ждал. Голова ассистента мелькнула в проеме доли секунды «Пора!» Чуда так и не произошло.  
  
Лиам сидел на полу спиной к окну уже несколько часов и смотрел в одну точку между комодом и дверью. Он прочитал все. В звенящий тишине неожиданно притихшего города ему отчетливо слышался голос Зейна. Он отлично представлял себе, с какой интонацией и каким тоном тот бы произнес ту или иную фразу. Четыреста одно сообщение. Знаете, это как когда близкий вам человек возвращается из дальнего путешествия, делится своими впечатлениями, мыслями, а вы сидите и смотрите на него с восхищением и боитесь пропустить хоть слово.  
Две недели назад они объявили о помолвке. Идея была не его, но сил и желания возражать у него уже не было. Ему просто стало все равно. С тех пор как ушел Зейн. Менеджмент запретил все исходящие контакты, будь то телефон или соцсети, и дабы избежать возможных попыток с другой стороны, сменили Лиаму номер. Это не особо обеспокоило его в тот момент. Светлый ум Малика всегда был переполнен идеями, он бы придумал, как дать весточку Пейну. Он должен был. И Лиам ждал. А две недели назад перестал. Эти две недели были самым странным временем в его жизни. И в тот момент вчера, когда было уже за полночь и он почти внушил себе, что готов перевернуть страницу, на его пороге возник запыхавшийся Падди.  
  
POV Зейн.  
  
В слепящих лучах прожекторов сложно было разобрать лица пришедших, но я их слышал. Слышал одобрительный гул и одиночные крики слов поддержки и признаний в любви. Зал был забит до отказа. Не особо оптимистично настроенный изначально, я сейчас недоверчиво и смущенно улыбался, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливым, пожалуй, впервые за эти месяцы. Ближе к окончанию выступления я чуть было не пропустил момент, когда мне вступать. Показалось, что я увидел его лицо. Горько усмехнулся самому себе, эмоции решили сыграть со мной злую шутку.  
Среди разбросанных на диване в гримерке вещей я еле отыскал свой телефон. Видение в толпе не давало покоя. Дрожащими руками пролистывая имена тех, кто поздравлял, хвалил, восхищался, я мысленно обещал им, что прочту все это завтра и обязательно всех поблагодарю. А сейчас… Сердце пропустило удар, со вздохом из груди вырвалось ошеломленное «Господи!..» На экране было всего два слова «Я здесь».  
Это был уже сто сорок четвертый день ~~без тебя~~.


End file.
